Quiet
by xWorldOfChancesx
Summary: He's always loved a challenge. SMUT. Bamon *Oneshot*


**In light of 'Cat and Mouse' I have written something completely different in hopes to lift peoples sprits.**

**Smut. Bamon. Oneshot.**

**Enjoy.**

**Quiet**

The whole disagreement starts when Damon calmly suggests that Bonnie has trouble controlling her volume during sex. They're on their way to Caroline's for lunch, and she is gobsmacked when those words leave his mouth.

"Excuse me?" she asks disbelieving.

"So you don't think you're loud?"

"_Me_? Have you heard yourself, Damon?"

"Hey, I didn't say it was a bad thing!" She scoffs as if it could be anything else, while he merely smirks.

Damon knows he's usually the rowdy one in their relationship, but Bonnie Bennett in the bedroom is a very different woman from the buttoned up Bonnie Bennett everyone else is used to.

She's looking at him like it's a personal insult to even suggest that she is not completely in control of herself at all times, and it's right then that Damon decides he just _has_ to prove her wrong.

"We'll see."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she retorts as the car come to a stop. However before she can continue, Stefan and Elena are waving at them outside Caroline's door, so she lets it go.

Damon's smirk increases as she slams the door in anger.

If he's good at anything, it's creating diabolical plans.

Stefan gives them a sideways glance as Bonnie breezes past him, looking annoyed, and Damon follows behind her with a devious smile.

_Oh this is going to be fun_, he thinks as he follows her into the house.

He's always loved a challenge.

* * *

Damon's moment finally presents itself when Tyler, Caroline, Stefan, Elena, Bonnie and himself are all seated comfortably in Caroline's living room. The six of them are munching on their hamburgers and half watching a baseball game. Damon and Bonnie are sitting together on one side of the coffee table, knee to knee on the floor, their laps conveniently out of eyesight.

His mouth quirks into a half smile as he takes a bite of his burger, stealthily letting his right hand drop and his fingers trail lightly up her left thigh. He hears her nearly choke on her last bite of food, but he resists looking over at her, instead paying rapt attention to the game on the TV screen.

He can feel her staring at him, but instead of moving his hand away, he wraps it fully around her thigh, squeezing lightly and tracing small circles with his middle finger. Her own hand drops from the table the second he starts inching up her inseam of her jeans, but he's too quick for her, pressing three fingers to her zipper and rubbing before she has a chance to slap him away. He hears her sharp intake of breath at the contact but doesn't still his hands; instead he takes quick look of the faces around them to make sure no one has noticed her outburst.

No one has.

So he continues, finally letting his eyes slide over to her face as he chews lazily, his own face giving away nothing. Her eyes are wide and staring right at him, and if they weren't in a room full of people, he would be genuinely fearful for his life.

"Is something wrong?" he asks softly, middle finger sliding all the way down her zipper and then farther to press against the warmth he can already feel there. He imagines the denim is damp as well, but he can't be sure.

"We _can't_," she whispers sharply, hands returning to the top of the table as she pops a chip into her mouth and chews violently. He sees Caroline glance over at her loud crunch, but her focus is quickly diverted back to the TV when one of the teams scores a home run.

"If you're not _too loud_, then why would this be a problem?"

She stops chewing as her jaw clenches in irritation. She knows that if she makes him stop she'll be admitting defeat as if she conceded to the point of being loud outright, and Bonnie Bennett does not admit defeat. Also his hand feels infuriatingly good in between her legs, and they haven't been alone together in _days_ and she hates that she doesn't want him to stop.

"Fine," she grits out. She's going to let him do this to her in the middle of Caroline's living room but she's not about to make him feel good about it.

She squirms a little bit under the table as his touch gets firmer, clearly gunning for some kind of vocal reaction, making her face flush pink with arousal. It somehow makes her hotter to know he can get her this worked up in a matter of sixty seconds and through two layers of clothing. She's sure it's probably something about the illicit nature of him stroking her off under a table surrounded by all of her friends, but whatever it is, it's royally pissing her off. She bites her lip to ensure that not even soft sounds tumble out of her mouth as his sure fingers find just the right spot, but then Stefan abruptly stands up from the couch, stepping his way over to the kitchen. Bonnie is left panting and aching as Damon jerks his fingers away.

She knows she has a choice to make in this moment. She could move, get up and stop this game before he has a chance to prove anything either way, but just the friction of her jeans against her skin when she shifts is enough to make her bite her lip, and there is no way she's going to be able to relax for the rest of the evening if she doesn't get some relief. She catches his eyes in a sidelong glace, and then she huffs loudly enough for him to hear, annoyed at her own neediness. She'd almost rather go take care of herself in the bathroom without giving him the satisfaction if that wasn't a hundred times worse in her head than just letting him finish her off before anyone has realized what they've done.

When Stefan comes back from the kitchen, her choice has already been made, so she grabs Damon's wrist and jerks him into a standing position.

"Come get some more food with me?" she asks him loudly enough for everyone else to hear, and then he is nodding knowingly and bumping into her from behind as she drags him into the kitchen.

"I didn't realize you were so hung—" he starts to say, but then she's shoving him into Caroline's spacious pantry and shutting the door behind them. He pushes her against the door with a startling show of coordination, almost taking her by surprise, but then she's pushing his hand back between her legs and he's grinding his palm against her before she even has to ask. The button to her jeans is popped a second later and she tries not to gasp as his bare fingers slide their way inside of her underwear, curving perfectly against the slickness.

He goes for her mouth, lips quirked in a cocky grin. She won't let him kiss her though, which is probably a mistake since he takes the opportunity to park his mouth next to her ear. If there's one thing more infuriatingly arousing than Damon's hands, it's Damon's _mouth_.

"Do you want me to grab a roll or something from the kitchen for you to bite on so no one hears you?" he asks in that low, mocking voice that makes her want to punch him in the face. But he punctuates his words with a lazy slide of his fingers across her clit and instead of physical violence, her legs contract around his hand, trapping it there needily. She hears a whine escape her lips as he picks up his pace, being rough with her on purpose. She can feel the huff of air he lets out against her neck at the noise.

"Just…shut up."

He laughs against her ear at the order, quickly sliding two fingers into her without warning. She yelps at the intrusion, hips flying toward him, begging for all the friction he can give.

"Did you want something Bonnie? I couldn't hear you over that squeal…"

Her fingers fist into the back of his hair and yank sharply until he's looking into her eyes again.

"I swear to god Damon," she starts to say until he curls his fingers forward, catching that spot inside her that makes her _crazy_. She can't finish her sentence because she immediately clamps her mouth shut in a herculean effort not to groan aloud.

The noises stuck in her throat are suffocating her as he hits that spot again and again and again and she can't _believe_ how well he knows her body after such a short amount of time. He knows exactly where to touch and exactly how hard or fast to touch it to make her feel like she's on fire. She closes her eyes and concentrates on keeping her lips pressed together as he works at her, so very close to release.

Of course that's when he decides to just _stop_.

"Tell me I'm right," he whispers in her ear as he uses his body to pin her to the door. Her hips try to grind against his hand without his permission but he's too solid and she can't get any leverage.

"I hate you so much right now," she croaks out, voice sounding tight and underused.

"It doesn't _feel_ like you hate me." His mouth sucks the lobe of her ear between his lips and nibbles gently, making her sigh in frustration. She squeezes at the fingers still trapped hotly between her legs.

"Tell me, Bonnie."

She is acutely aware that they are doing this in Caroline's _pantry_, and the amount of time they can be gone without anyone noticing has probably already come and gone, so she swallows her fury and finally spits out, "Okay _fine_. I am _not_ quiet, are you happy now Damon?"

"You _know _I am," he practically purrs at her before his fingers start moving again and she buries her face into his neck for a sound buffer. He's working her so hard that she's having trouble remaining upright, so she lets her fingers fist into the back of his shirt, delighting in his flinch when her nails connect with the skin of his back. They're both sharing her moment of frenzied pleasure when he pulls on the back of her hair, making her look at him.

"Are you going to scream for me Bonnie?" he asks her lowly, making her whimper. His tongue sweeps out at her lower lip to catch the sound, causing another in its wake.

"Damon, I can't," she pants, hips flying against his fingers. She is so, so close. Her head lolls back against the door as his thumb suddenly presses _hard_ on the side of her clit, rubbing out a relentless rhythm that has her gasping for control. His hand is at her mouth the second she starts to come apart around his fingers, holding the noises that come bubbling up out of her chest at bay, only loud enough for him to hear, and that's the way he likes it. She's _loud_, and she's bossy, and she's _his_ and that's the way he wants it to stay.

She's practically breathless as she comes down, slumping against his arm and the door to keep from sliding down to the floor. He gives her a minute to recover as he re-buttons her jeans for her, finally stepping back enough to straighten his own shirt out. His smile is so self satisfied she wants to smack it off his face.

"Oh come on!" he says with a laugh, wiping his right hand on a paper towel from the shelf and running his left through his mussed hair. "Don't I at least get some points for _that_?"

She tugs her shirt back into place sharply, face returning to the annoyed visage he knows so well. He knows he just _completely_ wrecked her, and she's furious.

"If you're so good, I guess you can take care of yourself then," she huffs, trying to save face as she abruptly turns and yanks the pantry door open, escaping into the kitchen before he even has a chance to reach for her.

As he emerges a minute later, Bonnie is just breezing past Caroline, who looks slightly confused until she sees the look on his face. She levels him with a deadpan glare. "Oh I _know_ you two did not just have sex in my kitchen," she says, one hand on her hip.

His look is guilty as he shuffles from foot to foot.

"No - we didn't," his voice sticks on the next part. "We didn't have _sex_ in your kitchen." Caroline looks beyond skeptical as he hurriedly slips past her, trying to escape before she can trap him.

"Bonnie!" he hears Caroline yell from behind him, flinching as Bonnie turns and gives him the dirtiest glare he's ever seen.

"You better be glad people are here, otherwise you'd be dead," the young witch hisses, as she stalks back into the kitchen, leaving him alone with the three confused people in the living room.

"Everything alright?" Stefan asks curiously, as he wrapped his hand around Elena. Tyler looks up in interest aswell.

"Oh you know, girl stuff." He waves his hand dismissively, straightening his collar absently.

Not a single one of them looks like they believe him.

* * *

**i hope that was okay. That was my first smutty kind of story, so i hope it was up to scratch.**


End file.
